1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle trim, and more specifically, to a vehicle edge dressing for covering and protecting rocker panel flanges, or the like, on the lower portions of vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Most vehicles, when they come from the manufacturer have what is referred to as a rocker panel, underneath the door openings on each side thereof. This rocker panel ends in a flange, which extends well below the body and frame of the vehicle, under the door openings, and behind the rear wheel wells of such vehicles. In many vehicles, such as sports utility, pick up trucks and van-type vehicles, running boards or decorative flare strips, or other fiberglass decorative materials are added to the vehicle for aesthetic purposes, or to enable a person to enter and egress from a heightened vehicle. Examples of such running boards, steps, flare strips, and the like, are shown in Design U.S. Pat. Nos. 305,323, 336,885 and 374,419. Additionally, various types of running boards secured to vehicles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,608,957, 5,286,049, 5,382,035, 5,466,034 and 5,501,475. None of these patents, however, show any type of decorative or protective strip that is mounted directly to and covers at least a portion of the rocker panel flange on both sides of a vehicle. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a decorative and protective rocker panel flange strip.